


Road Trip (Name may change)

by Looney_Moon_Beam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Kidnapping, Probably changing rating down the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looney_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Looney_Moon_Beam
Summary: Dean meets up with an old friend and drags her along for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So posted this a bit ago as a brain vomit. I'm now back now and I had an idea for this story but decided to go a different route. Gunna give a shot at an A/B/O story, tweaked this chapter a bit to fit the A/B/O narrative.

I sat cross legged on the bed at my current home away from home eating bad Chinese takeout while watching some old western. My phone next to me began to buzz and I ignored it. I didn’t recognize the number, I had just finished taking out a vampire nest so I was exhausted and didn’t want to get roped into another job just yet, and it was just getting late, so I was ready to hit the hay. I groaned when the phone began ringing, same number. I sat the food on the night stand with a sigh and answered the phone,

“Yeah?” I was skipping pleasantries tonight.

“Hey Maddie,” Dean’s deep voice rumbled through the speakers, “On a job?”

“Just finished one up, why, what’s up?” I balanced the phone between ear and shoulder and continued eating,

“Was in town thought we could catch up,” I chuckled, I knew what that meant. I had been raised by Jud, one of John’s friends, who was also a hunter and that meant spending time and growing up with the Winchester brothers. Once I had presented as Omega, Jud had me at a clinic that day to get some suppressants. He had told me never to tell any other hunters that I was an Omega and just let them assume I was a Beta, especially the Winchester brothers. Over the years Dean and I would fool around to blow off steam but never actually had sex, that would be a big no no and reveal too much.

“I won’t be home until tomorrow evening, I’m over in Oregon,”

“I know,” there was suddenly pounding at the door making me jump, “So am I,”

I ended the call and sat the food on the night stand, I grabbed my gun just in case and looked through the peep hole to find Dean standing there. I switched on the safety and tucked the gun into my waist band of my jeans and opened the door.

“You stalking me now Winchester?” I stepped aside for him to come in,

“And if I said I was?” he smirked. He was wearing his hair different now, it suited him,

“I’d have to kick your ass,” I chuckled grabbing my food and sat on the edge of the bed, “There’s beer in the fridge,” He grabbed one and lounged in one of kitchenette chairs,

“How’s Jud doing,” he popped the cap off and took a deep swig,

“Cancers back,” I smiled sadly, Jud had saved me as a toddler from some witch’s ritual and couldn’t find out who I belonged to so he took me in and taught me the ropes once I had gotten old enough to shoot a gun, “It’s spread this time, so he’s just living it up down in Mexico living what time he has left on hookers and tequila,” I stood up throwing my blonde hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a beer also, “How’s Sammy doing?”

Something dark flashed across his face for a second, “We aren’t talking right now,” his green eyes locked with mine, “Disagreement in life choices,”

“Must have been bad, y’all got into scuffles all the time and always seemed to work it out,” I tore my gaze away from his.

Suddenly my phone rang and I checked the ID, “Speak of the devil,” I smiled. Dean chuckled and shook his head apparently I said something funny, “Hey Sammy,” I took a swig of my beer and threw away my empty food carton,

“Hey Maddie, just a quick question,”

“It’s not a job right? I just finished one and I’m dead tired,”

“No, nothing like that,” he cleared his throat. I noticed Dean seemed really tense, that fight must have been really bad, “Just wondering if you had any contact with Dean lately, been trying to track him down,” Dean downed the rest of his beer,

“Uh actually yeah, he’s here now. Want to talk to him?”

There was a pause, “Madeline, get out of there now,” I froze, bottle half way to my lips. He only called me by my full name when things were serious. Suddenly I felt a wall of heat behind me and my phone was yanked from my hand. I spun and backed up quickly, dropping the beer, and pulling my gun from my waist band and had it pointed at Dean flicking the safety off. He had a wicked smile on his face as he hung up the phone and tossed it on to the kitchenette table,

“Well not how I wanted you to find out,” he sighed, unfazed that I had a gun on him, “Put the gun down,” he was putting a lot of weight behind those words, it made me shiver slightly,

“Find out what?” My heart was racing, defying an Alpha’s command was something my body’s natural predisposition would never fully accept, “Dean what the hell is going on?”

Suddenly his eyes turned solid black and out of instinct I fired but he moved faster than any demon I met before and had knocked the gun from my hand and had my backside pulled tightly against his front. He had a tight grip on my throat and an arm as strong as steel around my waist.

“Get the hell out of him,” I struggled in his grip, I slammed my foot back into his knee cap because I knew he would be wearing steel toes, and he let out a growl but didn’t let go. If anything his hand got tighter around my throat, restricting the air flow slightly.

“It’s just me sweetheart,” Dean whispered in my ear, “No one is taking up residence, except me,”

“You’re a demon?” I croaked out, “How?”

“It’s been a bit since we’ve seen each other, a lot has happened but to summarize it. I died, again, but this time I had a handy little mark that made me into a demon,” His hand released my throat but I froze when I felt it replaced by a blade, “Now all I have to do it spill a little blood from time to time with this guy,” I felt a prick along the side of my neck and Dean groaned as his mouth moved to it. His mouth latched on to my throat and began sucking on it and swirling his tongue making my eyes flutter, he’s a fucking demon!

“Get off of me, Dean!” I composed myself but he just gripped tighter and then bit down with blunt teeth hard, “Son of a bitch!” I screeched elbowing him in the gut and pull myself away and tear out of the room.

I stumbled into the parking lot and hid behind a car in the sparse parking lot, I could see Dean standing in the doorway with a savage looking knife, are those teeth on it???

“Maddie, come out and play,” he chuckled, I heard sirens, someone must have called the cops, I looked back to see the doorway empty, “Boo!” he was standing right beside me, I tripped over the parking brick and ended up on my ass. 

He grabbed me by the arm tightly, “Looks like it’s time to get out of here,” We suddenly appeared next to the Impala and he quickly pinned my front side against it pulling my arms behind me and handcuffing them. He opened the back seat and pushed me in roughly, “Pleasant dreams,” he chuckled and then hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked the first chapter a bit before posting this, please re-read if you already read it. Thank you! :)

A light rocking motion lulled me from sleep but the screaming head ache is what tore me the rest of the way awake.

“Ow. Fuck!” I went to grip my head but found my hands bound behind me with hand cuffs, “Oh, fuck,” I groaned and sat up remembering what happened right before I was knocked out. Dean was already watching me through the rear view mirror his green eyes locked on me, “Watch the road asshole,” I sighed, he let out a soft chuckle,

“Glad you’re finally awake Maddie, was getting a bit lonely,”

“Where are we?” I squinted out the window,

“Wyoming,” We had already by-passed my home by quite a bit and I sighed. We sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure what he was thinking but I was doing my damnedest to figure out how the hell to get myself out of this predicament.

“I have to pee,” I finally said figuring the best first attempt would be a town and draw as much attention as I could, but to my horror he pulled right over and opened my door with a cheeky smile,

“I’d rather use a toilet, in a building,” I huffed, but he pulled me out of back seat tweaking my shoulder a bit,

“Must think I’m an idiot,” he shook his head laughing, “we’d pull up to a gas station or rest stop and what? You’ll scream and fuss, draw attention?” he stepped closer to me effectively pinning me to the car again staring straight down into my eyes, “Now you see if you do that, I’d have to kill everyone who attempted to intervene,” my eyes widened in horror at the words, his eyes stayed cool and collected and meant every word. He pulled me away from the car pressed me up against him as he released the hand cuffs, “Make it quick princess, places to be,” he stepped away and I moved into the tree line.

After I finished my business I steeped form behind the tree so see Dean talking to another man. I glanced back into the trees, we’re pretty remote, haven’t even heard or seen another car go by, there is no telling if there was even a house within ten miles. I bit my lip weighing my options and was beginning to think the woods would be a better option than a psychotic demonic alpha,

“Thinking about abandoning me,” Dean’s voice was suddenly next to me, my heart rate spiked and I quickly turned towards him,

“Uh no, thought I heard something,”

“Hmm, good,” he tucked his hands into his pocket, “Because you definitely wouldn’t want me hunting you down,” his eyes held this dark hunger like he almost wanted that chase and for a second flicked to those awful black pits.

“Who was your friend?” I quickly began moving back towards the Impala,

“Crowley, you’ll meet him soon enough,” he trailed behind me, when we reached the car he grabbed me by the wrist and had the other quickly in that large grip. The sound of clicking rang in my ears as he put the hand cuffs back on, “Don’t need you attacking me while I’m driving,” he breathed along my neck. He buried his face into the crook of my shoulder and neck and took a deep breath, “You smell a bit different,” he groaned,

“Hotel body wash,” I snipped pulling away from him. Shit.

“Hmm,” he opened the door and I climbed as gracefully as I could.

“Do you have any pain killers? Some jack wagon hit me upside the head and it’s like a Metallica concert in my head right now,” I scowled at him. He reached down into a bag and opened a bottle,

“Mouth, open,” he commanded. I slowly opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, and he dropped two white pills onto it, “Good girl,” he chuckled. I shot a glare knowing exactly where his brain was at, I swallowed them without water, “Don’t act all high and mighty Maddie, I know damn well how…orally fixated you are,” he bit his bottom lip lightly.

I huffed and sat back in the seat as comfortably as I could get, “Fuck off,” I growled.

 

An hour later we passed a sign for some podunk town and Dean pulled up to the first gas station we came upon. He turned to face me, “Remember our little talk earlier? How much do you want to test me?”

“I’ll behave,” I glared,

“Turn,” he motioned to my arm, I did and he quickly made the cuffs disappear, “Get us some food while you’re inside, I’m starving,” he handed me a credit card, and moved to the pump.

I walked into the small convenience store and grabbed some sodas and a couple bags of jerky and potato chips. I threw them on the counter and the young girl behind the counter began ringing up the items. I glanced to Dean’s figure leaning against the Impala while on his phone,

“Would you like a slice of pie, my mama made it fresh this morning,”

“No, I’m good,” I cleared my throat, she handed me a receipt and I was about to write out a message but Dean walked in and I just quickly signed it,

“What about for your husband?”

“He’s not my husband,” I snapped quickly, but felt bad for lashing out at the girl, she was only doing her job,

“Sorry about her,” Dean’s hands were suddenly on my waist, “She’s a bit bitter that I hadn’t asked her yet,” I pursed my lips and grabbed my bag of food, “I would love some of your pie,” he winked as he leaned on the counter. I rolled my eyes as the girl blushed and scooped a healthy slice into a to go container and walked out to the Impala. I was about to climb into the back but decided to walk around and slid into the front seat.

“Tired of the back seat?”

“Why? Do you like reenacting Driving Miss Daisy?” I snapped opening up a bag of jerky,

“We’ll for starters I get a great shot of your cleavage if I sit just right,”

“Somethings just don't change,” I mumbled around a mouthful of jerky, rolling my eyes.

 

We pulled into a motel parking lot as the sun started to set,

“Thought demons don’t need to sleep,” I grunted, the whole drive was mainly Dean talking and me grunting out responses,

“We don’t,” he flashed me a smile, “but we still love to drink. Come on,” he got out and I followed him to the check in counter,

“Room for the night, Angela?” He read the woman’s name tag with a smile,

“Two beds?”

I said yes as soon as he said no, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him, “Just a little marital dispute, she just likes to hold a grudge,”

“Don’t stay too mad at him too long sweet heart, someone may snatch him up,” the older woman smiled brightly,

“Here’s to hoping.” I smiled sickly sweet, he pinched my side and I shot him a glare.

We pushed open the door and found a single queen, “Great,” I groaned. Dean had graciously grabbed my bags from the motel he had abducted me from so thankfully I had a change of clothes. I sat my clothes down and moved towards the bathroom and that’s when I heard footsteps following close behind. I spun to find my nose inches from his chest, “I’m getting a shower, I really don’t need an audience,”

“And I think you are forgetting that you are my captive, so I need to make sure you don’t bolt,”

“I thought you liked the hunt,” I crossed my arms over my chest,

“Oh don’t get me wrong I do,” he took a deep breath, “but I have some drinking I need to catch up on,”

“Fine, I’ll leave the door open so you can hear if I’m trying to escape out of a two by one foot window,” I walked in to the bathroom and heard the bed crunch under his weight. I quickly undressed and climbed into the shower.

 

I walked out into the room with just a towel on and dug into my bag to get my sleeping clothes out. I made my way back towards the bathroom, “You don’t have to change in there just because I’m out here,” Dean chuckled from the bed. I didn’t respond but got into my cotton shorts and wife beater, I began brushing my teeth and saw Dean slide off the bed in the mirror. He came and leaned against the door frame and I heard him sniff softly, “Not the body wash,”

I froze and then resumed and spit in the sink, “What?” I rinsed my brush and turned to face him,

“What I smelt earlier, you said body wash,” he was standing in front of me in a flash,

“Different hotels use different soaps,”

“That’s the problem,” he tucked a damp bang behind my ear and leaned down, “You still smell the same,” he whispered in my ear, “and it smells familiar, I just can’t place it at the moment,” he pulled away, “Well, get that ass on the bed,”

“What?” I stepped back and hit the counter,

“Like I said, I need some drinks,”

“No way, you are not cuffing me to the bed,”

“Would you rather be hog tied?” he had a wicked glint in his eyes that made me believe he would. I crawled into the bed and under the covers and raised a hand over my head towards the head board. He didn’t even come near me, he snapped his finger and it felt like a rope snaked around my wrist. I went to jerk it away but found it wouldn’t move.

“You’re binding me to the bed with magic?” I asked bewildered.

“Yup, because I know for sure you can’t pick that or untie it,” he went to the other side of the bed and unplugged the phone and tossed me the remote control, “be back in awhile,”

**Author's Note:**

> The rating will most likely get bumped up to explicit down the road, I'll make sure to note when.


End file.
